kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Onikage Trooper
The Onikage Ninja Troopers are ZECT's elite covert infantry unit, specialized in close-quarters battle and espionage. True to their name, , they the ninja versions of the ZECTroopers, due to their suits are sleeker and pitch black by color - allowing them to conceal themselves in darkness. Unlike the usual ZECTroopers, the Onikage Troopers are accustomed to both close combat and sharpshooting; and true to their notoriety, these killers have no regard for human life and would eliminate anyone who get in their way History Long before ZECT came to be, the Armed Forces of the Philippines had once planned to train special units for espionage. To that end, high-ranking officers of the AFP hired a renowned master of ninjutsu from Japan, where the soldiers were taught the way of ninpo, and subsequently underwent into harsh training to further their abilities to battle foes in the shadows. After taking up 10 to 15 years of harsh training, the AFP soldiers who were taught into the way of ninjutsu would be later christened as the Onikage Troopers. The Onikage are the military's professionally-trained killers capable of executing missions involving infiltration, assassination, and sabotage. According to Sid, they are like the ZECTroopers, only that they are deadlier than the former. They carry lethal array of weapons; their signature sword known as the "Mutsunokami", a chrome-bladed nodachi capable of slicing even heavily-armored vehicles in half, razor-sharp ballistic shurikens that explode when latched onto a target, the "Reaper Claw Arm", a prosthetic gauntlet similar to Riderman's Power and Hook Arms, the trident-like weapon known as "Kusanagi", and two suppressed firearms - a Beretta M9 and a AW Magnum sniper, making these ninjas being skillful snipers as well, providing cover for infantrymen in the midst of enemy attacks. True to their purpose of fighting in the shadows. In addition to variety of weapons, they were also taught to make use of ninjutsu techniques such as being able to create illusory copies of themselves, and even use the forces of nature against their foes. After half of the AFP gone rogue and formed ZECT, the Onikage would serve their allegiance to the latter faction, as their covert infantry unit. Abilities * **Allows an Onikage Trooper to travel at high speeds. On a side note, it also allows an Onikage Trooper to travel in both speed of sound and speed of light; similar to Rider Operator Series 1 Φ Accel Mode's ability to do so. Unlike Rider Operator Series 1, whose ability is limited for 10 seconds to use his ability, the Onikage Troopers can freely use this ability to match the speed of Worms. However, true to the ability's name, requires the user to maintain their focus the moment a Worm is about to Clock Up. In addition, when travelling at high speeds, it leaves a trail of tachyon energy. Techniques * **It allows Onikage troopers to split into multiple clones of themselves for assistance in combat. * **The Onikage Troopers' Rider Kick. As with ZECT's Masked Rider System exosuits, the impact of the kick discharges large amount of tachyon energy. * **It allows an Onikage Trooper to teleport to their marked location. It is depicted by marking the intended location by using a Global Positioning System marker before going to said location. * **A streak of lightning is discharged from the Kusanagi when thrusted onto its target. * **Emits electromagnetic energy from the Mutsunokami; can be fired in a projectile or imbued within the blade itself. Gallery Onikage trooper sword mode.PNG|An Onikage Trooper armed with the Mutsunokami. Onikage sniper.png|...they also are armed with a sniper rifle fitted with a suppressor. True to their reputation as stealthy assassins. Claw arm.PNG|Reaper Claw Arm Onikage trooper trident weapon 2.PNG|An Onikage Trooper thrusting a Kusanagi. Machine zectron mkII.PNG|Machine Zectron Mk. II Onikage rider kick.PNG|Tenmakujinkyaku Onikage trooper sprint.PNG|An Onikage Trooper's super speed ability called "Shoten Kasoku". Denkojuzu.PNG|Denkou Juzu Choudenshi rendou.PNG|Choudenshi Rendou Arsenal *Mutsunokami - The Onikage Troopers' signature nodachi *Reaper Claw - Claw Arm-like Gauntlet. *Ballistic Shurikens - Throwing weapons. *Kusanagi - Triple-pronged spear. *Silenced Pistol - An Onikage Trooper's personal sidearm fitted with a suppressor. *Silenced Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle - An Onikage Trooper's sniper rifle fitted with a suppressor. *Machine Zectron Mk. II - The ZECTrooper-based standard issue motorcycle. The bike is fitted pulse laser guns above the headlights. Notes *The Onikage Troopers' Tenmakujinkyaku Rider Kick is based on the namesake attack used by Akuma, Evil Ryu, Seth, and Gouken in the Street Fighter games. *Their ability to teleport to their designated location is a reminiscent to the Flying Thunder God Technique used by the second and fourth Hokages from the Naruto anime and manga series. *The Onikage Troopers share name with the from . Coincidentally, they both are accustomed to ninjutsu. Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Henchmen Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Rider Troops Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation